Marilyn Manson (banda)
Marilyn Manson es un grupo de Rock Industrial fundado por Marilyn Manson y Scott Putesky en la ciudad de Fort Laulderdale, Florida.La banda fue formada con el nombre de Marilyn Manson y The Spooky Kids.Las presentasiones teatrales que daba la banda en sus conciertos a principios de los 90 les dieron una larga lista de seguidores en su ciudad, hasta el lanzamiento de Antichrist Superstars, con el cuál se expandieron internacionalmente.Esta es una de las bandas más polémicas de hoy en día dado a choques contra la religión y figuras políticas.El nombre de cada miembro fue uniendo el nombre de un icono femenino (Marilyn Monroe) y el apellido de un asesino en serie (Charles Manson).Los miembros de la banda se visten y se pintan de forma extravagante, aunque son conocidos por su alta violencia en el escenario.Sus canciones suelen recibir críticas por su contenido antirreligioso y sus referencias al sexo, la violencia y las drogas.Su música y sus actos han sido clasificados como ofensivos y obsenos al punto de que en ciertas ocaciones protestas o peticiones han llevado al grupo a suspender sus conciertos. Historia The Spooky Kids (1990-1993) En 1989, Brian Warner era un estudiante universitario que se dedicaba al periodismo, y a ganar experiencia en el campo de la música escribiendo artículos para una revista del Sur de la Florida, llamada 25th Parallel. Es en este trabajo donde él fue capaz de contactar con varios de los músicos quienes formarán parte de su propio grupo. Se reunió con Scott Putesky poco después y, luego de que le mostrase algunos versos y poemas que había escrito, este le propuso que formaran una banda juntos. El cantante Warner, el guitarrista Putesky, y el bajista Brian Tutunick registraron su primer demo-tape como Marilyn Manson y The Spooky Kids en 1990, teniendo en el escenario los nombres de Marilyn Manson, Daisy Berkowitz y Olivia Newton Bundy, respectivamente. Se les sumó pronto Stephen Bier, que se llamaba a sí mismo de Madonna Wayne Gacy, y Bundy fue reemplazado por Gidget Gein, nacido con el nombre Brad Stewart. En 1991, Fred Streithorst el baterista se unió a la banda, con el nombre de Sara Lee Lucas. La banda comenzó su primer gira con varios conciertos independientes. La nombres utilizados por cada uno de los miembros, eran representativos de un concepto central de la banda considerado: la dicotomía del bien y del mal, y la existencia de los dos, juntos, en cada conjunto. "Marilyn Monroe tiene un lado oscuro", explicó Manson en su autobiografía, "al igual que Charles Manson tiene un buen e inteligente lado". la popularidad de The Spooky Kids en la zona creció rápidamente, debido en gran parte de la radio DJ David Scott de WYNX-FM, uno de los primeros fans que desempeñó con entusiasmo el papel de lanzador de las canciones de la banda de la cinta de demostración al aire, y debido a los conciertos muy visuales de la banda. No era infrecuente ver en el escenario "maquillaje en los miembros, ropas no muy comunes para la sociedad y comportamientos supuestamente inadecuados". Manson, Berkowitz y Gein tenían realizados trajes de vestuario "extraño" basado en el arte que Manson siempre quiso imponer en sus presentaciones. La banda dramáticamente fue llamada como teatral grotesco en contraste con los elementos de la cultura de los miembros de la juventud en los años 1970 y 1980: los personajes de aquella época que los niños veían en la televisión regularmente, con frecuencia, eran actuaciones de Marilyn Manson, volantes y boletines informativos, y con frecuencia una muestra de la música. La banda empezó a grabar sus cd's y ganar más popularidad gracias a los comerciales en tv, esto también llamo la atención de Trent Reznor, que en el momento sólo había fundado su propio sello discográfico llamado, Nothing Records. Miembros Marilyn Manson, voz (1989-presente) Twiggy Ramirez, guitarra (2008-presente) Fred Sablan, bajo (2010-presente) Jason Sutter, batería (2012-presente) Miembros pasados Guitarra Daisy Berkowitz (1989-1996) Zim Zum (1996-1998) John 5 (1998-2004) Mark Chaussee (2004-2005) Tim Skold (2002-2006) Rob Holliday (2007-2008) Wes Borland (2009) Bajo Olivia Newton Bundy (1989) Gidget Gein (1990-1993) † Twiggy Ramírez (1993-2002) Tim Skold (2002-2006) Rob Holliday (2007-2008) Twiggy Ramírez (2008) Andy Gerold (2009-2010) Teclado Zsa Zsa Speck (1989) Madonna Wayne Gacy (1989-2007) Chris Venna (2007-2011) Batería Yamaha RX8 Caja de Ritmos (1989-1990) Sara Lee Lucas (1990-1995) Ginger Fish (1995-2011) Chris Venna (2011) Sencillos 1993-1994 *Get Your Gunn *Lunchbox 1995 *Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) *Dope Hat 1996-1997 *The Beautiful People *Tourniquet *Cryptorchid *Antichrist Superstars *Man That You Fear *Long Hard Road Out of Hell *Apple of Sodom 1998-1999 *The Dope Show *I Don't Like the Drugs (But the Drugs Like Me) *Rock Is Dead *Coma White *Astonishing Panorama of the Endtimes 2000-2002 *Diposable Teens *The Figth Song *The Nobodies *Tained Love 2003 *mOBSCENE *This is the New Shit *(s)AINT 2004 *Personal Jesus 2006-2008 *This is Hallowen *Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) *Putting Holes in Happiness 2009-2010 *Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon *Running to the Edge of the World 2011-2012 *Overneath the Path of Misery *No Reflection Categoría:Bandas Estadounidenses Categoría:Bandas de Metal Alternativo Categoría:Bandas de Metal Industrial